


I Didn't Like That Brush Anyway

by CourtneyFG



Series: Young Avatar [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Korra tries to figure out what beauty standards apply when you are an Avatar in training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Like That Brush Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 'Korra Appreciation Week'
> 
> Prompt - Flawless Hair

Most of Korra’s life was spend inside the compound walls so she didn’t get much contact with the outside world; she spent most of her time learning new stances, or in sparing practice or being chastised for not paying attention during her spirituality lessons. As a result of this she didn’t know how to look or act like a regular little girl, which most of the time was fine she didn’t care, she got to be the Avatar. But every year when she went to the Glacier Spirits Festival with her dad she felt out of place, all the other girls around her own age, wore clothes that weren’t ripped or singed (It wasn’t her fault that her daily activities took a toll on her clothes) and their hair was perfect, not a single hair out of place, (she had a small tuft where a fire ball got too close the other week and that little clump of knots was too painful to brush out). It made her feel like a failure as a girl and she could have sworn that the other girls were pointing and snickering at her. Even her cousin Desna had perfect hair and he was a boy. 

Korra made herself a promise that next year when her dad took her to the festival she was going to look like real little girl. She knew that there wasn’t anything she could do about the clothes, ripped clothes war part of training all day, but she could practice getting her hair to look perfect. She decided to start small, by brushing out all the knots. She woke up early one morning before training and made her way the bathroom, she picked up the brush, put it to her head and pulled. She was certain that the scream she let out would have woken the whole compound and sure enough 2 minutes later a guard had broken down the door of the bathroom, to make sure she wasn’t being murdered, only to discover Korra standing bent over with her foot holding the handle of the brush to the vanity as she tried to free the head of the brush from her hair by pulling her head in the opposite direction. At the sight of the guard she stood up straight, with the brush still firmly lodged in her hair and gave a sheepish grin. The guard turned on his heel and left, only to return a few minutes later with Master Karata.

Katara didn’t say anything, she just gave Korra a soft smile and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She liked that her and Katara didn’t have to talk, that the older woman just somehow knew what she was thinking and why she did things. Katara took a hold of the brush and with deft fingers untangled it from her hair then slowly brushed her hair until it fell down her back in a silky curtain of brow. She liked how it looked in the mirror and she caught the warm smile on Katara’s face and offered her thanks. Katara explained that she often had to do the same thing for Kya and it was a little nostalgic for her to help Korra. She pointed to Katara’s hair loopies and asked if she could show her how to do them to her own hair. 

This became their morning ritual for the next month, Katara would come and help Korra with her hair in the mornings, she knew lots of different ways to do hair, even though she only ever wore her own hair one way. She taught her many ways to do her hair including how to braid her hair, how to put her hair in a wolf tail even how to do her hair in a traditional water tribe ceremonial style. The only style that she could consistently get to look good was the wolf tail and while she couldn’t ever get hair loopies to sit right she liked the look of her bangs tied out of the way to either side of her face, so this was the style she decided to stick with. The next year when the Glacier Spirits Festival came around, she’d had an unfortunate accident during her fire bending training and singed the hair off of half her head. The other girls at the festival pointed and laughed at her but it didn’t bother her, she was just happy to be spending the day with her dad, besides she knew that she could do her hair to look just as good as theirs and that’s all that mattered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the language is a little choppy and there are lots of disjointed sentences but I'm trying to capture the voice of a 9 year old and I'm honestly not so sure that I'm getting it right.


End file.
